


Stocking Stuffer

by bzarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Christmas, Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Packing, Secret Santa, Sex on Furniture, Smut, Stockings, Strap-Ons, Teasing, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: Lena has been decorating Chateau Guillard to help Amélie celebrate the holidays, but Widowmaker has something special to stock her lover's stocking with.





	Stocking Stuffer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClikC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClikC/gifts).



“I cannot believe you talked me into this.”

Amélie stood, arms crossed, as she examined the great room of Chateau Guillard. The tall floor to ceiling windows had been trimmed with silver and gold tinsel, and the lights of a Christmas Tree twinkled in the library.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Lena pleaded, leaving the stocking she’d been carefully hanging beside the fireplace to come over and wrap her arms around her girlfriend from behind, lightly pressing a kiss into her shoulder as they watched snow drift down over Lac D’Annecy. “When was the last time you had anything to celebrate for the holidays?”

“Mm.” Amélie hummed as she pressed back into the embrace.

They weren’t Widowmaker and Tracer here. No combat suits, no rifles, no pistols.  Lena had her Accelerator, of course, but it sat on the charging station she’d brought to the great house, stabilizing her presence, nothing more.

Instead of her bomber jacket and tights, Lena wore dark grey leggings and a green and white sweater with prancing reindeer dancing across the pattern, while Amélie wore a purple dress in a deeper shade than her normal suit, but still complimented the odd tone of her skin.  

“Plenty of things to be thankful for this year. Got a lovely house,” Lena murmured as her kisses traveled to the curve of Amélie’s neck. “Sombra’s little tricks got you some more leeway from Talon, you’ve got a gorgeous, sexy girlfriend…”

“I do,” Amélie sighed as she tilted her head slightly to encourage Lena to continue her attentions. “I should really introduce you to her eventually.”

“Oi!” Lena stuck out her tongue at her reflection in the window, and Amélie gave a throaty laugh before she turned to gesture at the garlands Lena had placed over the fireplace, and the pair of stockings hanging on either side of the hearth.

“Still, I am not sure I really understand the point of decorating. It is just the two of us, and _Père Noël_ has not visited me for quite some time.”

“You never know,” Lena insisted as she winked at her. “Besides...maybe I brought a few things to stuff your stocking with.”

“Ahhh.” Amélie smirked slightly. “So, you will be my Santa Claus, then?” She crossed back to Lena and ran a cool fingertip along her jaw. “Have I been a _good girl_ this year?”

Lena smirked as she stepped in closer, her hand coming up to draw Amélie down for a proper kiss. “I think we _both_ know the answer to that one, luv."

“Perhaps we have both been rather naughty,” Amélie agreed as her fingers slid down to squeeze at Lena’s bottom, and Lena gave an encouraging little groan as she pressed closer.

“Mmm... _very_ naughty.” Lena’s eyes widened as Amélie rolled her hips into her. “Is that…?”

Amélie’s lips turned up in a smirk, and she took Lena’s hand to slide it down between her legs, letting her feel the bulge that had been hidden by the cut and drape of her dress. “Perhaps my stocking is already ‘stuffed’.”

Lena gave a little murmur of approval as she felt the shaft of the toy through the silk of the dress. “Seems like. Were you feeling a bit adventurous, then?”

“It has been a while since we had a few days to ourselves,” Amélie murmured as she took Lena’s hand and lead her to the library, and one of the well padded sofas waiting for them there. “I don’t intend to waste any of my opportunities.”

“Mmm...you were wearin’ that all through dinner?”  
  
Amélie smirked. “I’ve been wearing it since I put on this dress.”  
  
Lena chuckled as she let Amélie push her back down onto the couch, her hands gripping her hips and drawing her in. “See, if you’d _said..._ decorating could have waited.”

“Foolish girl,” Amélie purred. “Anticipation is part of the fun.”

Groaning at the thought of her girlfriend packing through going to the market, eating dinner, the boat ride back, putting up the decorations, and trimming the tree, Lena had a hard time disagreeing.

_She had to have been getting ridiculously worked up. I don’t think I could have been that patient._

Of course, she supposed, that was part of Amélie’s point.

Amélie left little bites along her neck, her hands sliding up beneath the sweater, and Lena thrilled to the tickle and caress of her fingers on her belly and sides, making Lena sigh with need as her lover squeezed and palmed her breasts through her bra.  
  
Lena’s sigh turned to a hiss of pain as Amélie dragged her nails down her belly, gripping the waistband of her leggings and pulling them (and the panties beneath) roughly down until they had pooled on the floor.

“Mmm...you seem quite excited, _ma chérie._ ” Amélie loomed over her, the flash of hunger in her eyes making Lena feel even more exposed. Her hands slid to the hem of her dress, bunching it up over her hips to reveal the harness she was wearing, and the thick toy hanging from it. “Do you like the idea of me fucking you on this couch?”

Lena’s mouth felt incredibly dry, and it was all she could do to nod dumbly in answer. “Mmm-hm…”

Amélie cupped her chin, tilting her head up to make sure they were making eye contact, while her other hand came down to pinch one of her nipples through fabric of her sweater. “Use your words, Lena.”

Lena gasped, arching beneath her. “ _Please,_ Amélie!”

Amélie pinched her other nipple, twisting her fingers to draw a sharp shock of pain along with the pleasure. “Please _what?”_

“Please,” Lena begged, “please fuck me on this couch!”

“Mmmm,” Amélie purred with satisfaction. “I _do_ like hearing you say such things.” She reached over to where her purse had been sitting on the end table, and Lena knew she’d been lead into a trap when Amélie pulled a condom and a bottle of lube from the purse, tearing the foil packet before she covered the toy with the rubber. “Tell me more.”

Lena shivered as the ache between her legs grew with each moment, and her fingers slid between her legs, gasping at her own slick heat. “I want you inside me...I want you to _wreck_ me...I want to come all over that cock of yours.”  
  
Amélie smiled as she popped open the lube, squirting a generous amount onto her hand before she slowly pumped her fist up and down her cock. “Mmm. Very good…” She came closer, encouraging Lena to spread a bit wider with a subtle nudge of her knee, and Lena mewled with need as Amélie swiped her fingers slowly along her slit. “So ready for me,  _ma petite salope._ ”

Lena brought her legs up without being asked, trying to draw her closer, and Amélie finally rewarded her, one hand steadying herself on her hip while the other helped guide her into Lena’s waiting cunt.

The cold lube contrasted with the way the toy had been warmed by Amélie’s body heat, and Lena let her head fall back against the back of the couch with a low moan as Amélie bottomed out, pausing a moment for Lena to get comfortable with the length and girth of the toy before she began to rock and thrust into her.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Amélie...please...that’s it... _there!”_ Lena crossed her legs, craving that closeness and the contact even as she was filled up, and Amélie responded in kind, pounding her harder as Lena rolled her hips to meet each thrust in a silent plea for _more_.

The calloused pad of Amélie’s thumb drew an oh-so-precise circle over Lena’s clit, making her whole body stutter as she mewled with need. As she bucked hard beneath her lover, Amélie’s aloof mask finally shattered with an absolutely filthy cry that echoed through the chateau’s empty halls. A violet flush spread across her face, and Lena knew Amélie had to be getting close to her own climax as she ground against the base of the toy, breath gasping out of her with each thrust.  
  
Their bodies were entwined enough for Lena to push herself up to capture Amélie’s lips with her own, sucking against her tongue before pulling back to capture Amélie’s bottom lip between her teeth and biting down hard enough to draw a ragged cry and a slam of Amélie’s hips against her own before Lena felt her buck and twitch against her.

Amélie threw her head back, and Lena nearly came just from watching her face as her orgasm crashed through her.

Lena pressed her shoulders back into the couch, arching into Amélie as her eyes slid closed, dragging her teeth over her own lip now, making wordless noises of pleasure and need. She begged for release with everything but her words, feeling her walls flutter and throb around the toy.

Amélie’s hand dug into her hips, and the thumb that had teased Lena’s clit was back, the little circles getting faster and with increasing pressure until Lena finally lost herself, squeezing and grinding hard against Amélie’s cock for that desperately needed stimulation as Amélie rode her through the orgasm.

Lena thought she’d managed to cry out Amélie’s name as she felt a burst of wetness running down her thighs, but everything was a bit fuzzy until Amélie’s thrusts began to slow, leaving Lena shivering through the aftershocks until one last agonizing drag before Amélie let the toy slide completely out of her.

For a moment there was nothing but the sounds of their panting and groaning as they both attempted to catch their breath and recover, and then Amélie made a sound of dismay as she pushed Lena’s legs apart again, running her fingers over the broad stain that had been left in the sofa cushion.

“A _filthy_ mess,” Amélie rasped, her voice a bit hoarse as she shook her head with mock disapproval. “Just what do you have to say for yourself?”

Lena giggled as she reached up to stroke Amélie’s cheek, then lightly cupped the back of her neck. “ _Joyeux noël?”_

Amélie gave a low, throaty hum as she leaned down and kissed her tenderly, letting Lena draw her into a happily sated cuddle.

“Mmm. I was expecting ‘ _Thank you’,_ but I suppose that will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for the WidowTracer Discord Secret Santa! Happy Holidays and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
